LLENA DE AMOR
by vicky saotome
Summary: Les presento mi nuevo song fic, esta inspirado en un video de la cancion Llena de amor de Luis fonsi, es bien corto y bien romantico... espero les guste.. dejen sus comentarios porfa... con mucho cariño aihiwatari


**HOLA... AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO PRESENTANDOLES UN SONG FIC.. este fic esta dedicado especialmente a aihiwatari muchas gracias por todo, eres una persona muy especial... espero te guste... les cuento que este fic esta inspirado en un video que tiene el mismo nombre... aqui les dejo el link .com/watch?v=ubVHFHDXIOM se los recomiendo mucho esta buenisimoooooo... y la autora es aihiwatari...**

**y sobre el fic pues es un tanto corto, por que la cancion creo que lo dice todo, pero super romentico llegando a cursi...**

**ojala les guste..**

**gracias por leer bendiciones...**

* * *

**LLENA DE AMOR**

Ya habían pasado tres años desde su boda, Ranma desde esa vez en las pozas de jusenkyo en donde casi pierde a Akane, había jurado que nunca mas, se le iría de las manos, esa experiencia le había revelado lo importante que era Akane en su vida, con solo pensar en que ella ya no estaría mas a su lado lo hacia sentir vacio y sin ganas de seguir viviendo, es por eso que tres meses después, y tanto pensar en el discurso, se le declaro y le pregunto si quería casarse con el, la respuesta no era de esperarse, un SIIIIIIIIIIII, basto para unir sus vidas, se habían mudado del Dojo y vivían en una pequeña casa de estilo acogedor, desde el casamiento todo había pasado a segundo plano,todos los dias al verla levantarse a su lado bastaba, ya nada importaba si están uno cerca del otro, todas sus noches de pasión eran únicas e irrepetibles, definitivamente todo había cambiado, ya habían dejado atrás todos los insultos para disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos y los sonrojos cuando había una situación comprometedora.

Si Akane, deberías cambiar un poco tu aspecto, bueno eres muy bonita pero deberías cambiar un tanto tu forma de vestir –aconsejaba la chica de la espátula-

Akane no recuerdas, en el torneo que gano Ranma, ¿como lo miraban las chicas? Bueno es que hay que reconocer que esos ojos azules cautivan, míranos a nosotras nos la pasábamos peleando por el, pero el siempre te prefirió, asi que ni modo, pero uan asi podría estar peligrando tu matrimonio – decía la chinita-.

No se que decirte pero si el, te ha dado tanto en tu matrimonio, seria bueno que tu te esforzaras mas por conquistarlo y tenerlo siempre seguro- expresaba Akari-

Puede que tengan razón, pero no se como hacerlo – dijo una dudosa Akane-

No te preocupes que nosotras si – gritaban al unisonó sus tres amigas-

* * *

Ranma entrenaba en el patio de su casa, ese domingo por la tarde claro, su esposa se habia ido con sus amigas y lo habia dejado solo, SOLO ¿como se le podía ocurrir a Akane irse? ¿Cómo era posible que prefería estar con sus amigas que con el?, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos vio entrar por el portón a una Akane diferente, con un vestido color negro un poco ajustado para su gusto, zapatos de tacón, el cabello lo traía suelto, bueno desde la boda lo había dejado crecer un poco, no se le miraba mal, pero algo estaba un tanto fuera del lugar.

¿Te ayudo a subir? –pregunto Ranma

No estoy bien – decía Akane tratando de mantenerse en pie, maldecía en sus adentros haber escogidos esos zapatos, y mas maldecía no poder usarlos, estaba a punto de caer al suelo y cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe, el cual no llego. Los abrió para ver que estaba en los brazos de su esposo, claro como se le ocurría, pensar que algo le haría daño si estaba cerca de el.

Ranma camino con ella en brazos hasta la puerta principal, para después dirigirse a su nido de amor, esa habitación que había sido testigo de tantas cosas, claro si esas paredes pudieran hablar, el mundo hubiera sido testigo de un amor puro.

**No quiero que seas la mujer mas bella**

**No quiero que enciendas cada madrugada un millón de estrellas**

**No quiero que seas un amor perfecto**

**Ni quiero que tengas todo lo que sueño sin ningún defecto**

**No quiero que cambie ni un respiro en ti**

**Quiero que cada segundo sientas que te amo así**

La coloco suavemente sobre la cama, para después agacharse y quitarle los zapatos que estaban martirizando a su esposa.

-cambiaste un poco – comento el pelinegro

Si, solo trate de vestirme algo diferente ¿te gusta? –pregunto pausadamente y algo sonrojada

NO –contesto tajante-

Pero quise cambiar por ti – lamento Akane –

Ranma levanto su rostro para perderse en la mirada de su mujer y luego juntar sus frentes sin dejar de verla-

Akane creí que sabias, por que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, si hubiera quería a alguien que exhibiera su cuerpo me hubiera enamorado de Shampoo, si hubiera querido alguien sensible hubiera escogido a Ukyo, y si hubiera querido alguien completamente loca hubiera escogido a kodachi.

Pero hoy quiero dejarte claro que No quiero que seas una modelo, tampoco que vistas con el ultimo grito de la moda, tampoco que seas la mujer mas bella, porque asi como eres, eres perfecta para mi, y que para mi ya eres la mujer mas bella.

Que me enamore completamente de ti ¿sabes porque? porque no eres alguien a la que le importaría su apariencia, me enamore de ti, por que siempre fuiste incondicional, por que me aceptaste tan y como yo era, y deseo que sepas que no quiero que que cambies ni una mirada, una sonrisa, ni un respiro, en ti.

Con esto no digo que vamos a tener un amor perfecto lo único en lo que quiero concluir es que te amo tal como eres.

**Que cada beso tiene amor sincero**

**Que no importa el mundo entero**

**Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi**

**Que cada sentimiento es verdadero**

**Que eres todo lo que quiero**

**Que no dudes que te amo solo a ti**

Cada segundo, cada minuto y hora que pasas a mi lado, quiero que sientas que eres lo más importante en mi vida. El tiempo se detiene cuando me dedicas una mirada, no me importaría que el mundo entero se viniera abajo cuando estoy perdido en ella, Akane eres mi vida, y lo seguirás siendo siempre.

**No quiero hagas nada diferente**

**Quiero que me quieras como tu me quieres como lo haces siempre**

**Quiero que me entiendas porque estoy aquí**

**Y que siempre estés segura que te amo solo así**

No hay nada que pueda hacer cambiar el concepto que tengo de ti. No quiero que hagas circo, maroma y teatro para llamar mi atención, por que ya la tienes, siempre la has tenido, todo el tiempo has sido el centro de mi atención, es por eso, que no quiero que hagas algo diferente, quiero que me ames como siempre lo has hecho.

Por que el solo sentir que me amas, me hace sentir importante y feliz por que te tengo a mi lado, y que entiendas que si estoy a tu lado, es por que en ti encontré lo que buscaba, todo lo que necesitaba.

**Que cada beso tiene amor sincero**

**Que no importa el mundo entero**

**Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi**

**Que cada sentimiento es verdadero**

**Que eres todo lo que quiero**

**Que no dudes…**

No quiero que sientas que ha veces me defraudas, porque yo asi como eres, TAL Y COMO ERES TE AMO.

Puede sonar algo ya repetido y vano pero no me importa tu exterior, nunca me importo, eres hermosa por fuera, pero lo que llevas dentro es lo mejor que puedo encontrar en mi vida, tu sinceridad, ternura, inocencia y amor.

**Yo lo siento en el alma**

**Lo siento en mi corazón**

**Junto a ti mi vida siempre esta llena de amor**

Y te lo estoy diciendo desde el fondo de mi ser, Cada mimo, cada abrazo, cada mirada, que me dedicas es todo lo que necesito para seguir vivo y quiero que sea asi todo, por siempre, cada palabra de amor que pronuncias hacia mi, me hace sentir que también sientes lo mismo.

Que no habrá nada en el universo que me haga cambiar el concepto que yo tengo de ti, por que te conozco, todo, tus debilidades, tus fuertes, tus tristezas y tus alegrías, te conozco mejor de lo que yo mismo me puedo conocer, y asi me gustas.

**Que cada beso tiene amor sincero**

**Que no importa el mundo entero**

**Cuando tengo tu mirada frente a mi**

**Que cada sentimiento es verdadero**

**Que eres todo lo que quiero**

**Que no dudes…**

No importa lo que te digan las otras personas, pueden ser que tengan las mejores intenciones, pero a mi solo me importas tu , Akane entiende

**Que te amo solo a ti.**

**POR SIEMPRE...**

* * *

**BUENO QUE LES PUEDO DECIR, ESTA BIEN CURSI PERO, CREO QUE A TODOS NOS ENCANTARÍA QUE ESTO PASARA ALGUNA VEZ ENTRE ELLOS, OJALA PERO POR MIENTRAS PASA, SIGAMOS HACIENDO FIC...**

**amiga espero te haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño..**

**muchas gracias a todos por leerlo dejen sus comentarios por fa...**

**bendiciones..**


End file.
